


A Strange Romance(?)

by Jai1083



Category: South Park
Genre: Cringe, Foul Language, M/M, Slow Burn, Trigger Warnings, all the other characters - Freeform, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai1083/pseuds/Jai1083
Summary: Craig HATES Tweek. And Tweek knows this. He's put up with Craig's bullying for years. But an unfortunate encounter prompts Mr Mackey to make Craig and Tweek be around each other almost all of the time until they learn to be friends. Or will their forced friendship bloom into something neither of them predicted?





	A Strange Romance(?)

**POV of Craig**

I can't believe this retard. No, really, he's a retarded freak- Tweek Tweak he's got something like ADD or whatever but everyone thinks he's just high on crack from all the coffee that he's addictively drinking from his parent's coffee shop (Who's main ingredient is crack).  
His hair's so stupid and looks like he really is a crack head, he's always twitching and oh my god he's so fucking paranoid and twitchy, he jumps at someone mentioning his fucking name for Christ's sake! He still goes on about those underpants gnomes and swears that they'll steal all of our underpants then come back for blood? He's so retarded. So it's been like what 5 or so year since our fight and I still can't stand the guy. He just gets on my nerves so much, I tried to help him by hanging out with him after the fight but I couldn't stand his eternal twitching, stammering and paranoia! It just wasn't gonna work

So me and my friends started spreading weird rumours about Tweek about how he's always high on crack, that he was a fag and had some weird fetishes throughout 5th grade. I realise I shouldn't have really done that but it was hilarious to watch everyone avoid him and how he had his little melt downs when somebody made fun of him... Right now he's spazing out in our social studies class because somebody threw a rubber at his head. The others are all laughing their heads off, it is really funny. I sit in my seat a few desks away smirking slyly at him.

"Aw c'mon guys. Stop being assholes..." Butters says as he leans over the desk to frown at the class, "It's not fair..."  
"Shut up Butters. It's fucking hilarious." I say a strange cold expression forming on my face, Butters flinches and sits back down in his seat properly.

"Tweek, go to the councillor's office. You too Craig. I know this was somehow your fault. You're always causing trouble.", Our social studies teacher says turning back to the white board, scribbling some things on it for the class, "Now class be quiet. Get this down in your work books and turn to page 73 of the text book."  
I sigh, not even bothering to argue I stand up and gather my small collection of books. I walk out the room to see Tweek shivering and twitching outside the doorway frozen for some reason.  
"Hey, Twitch. Come on, gotta go to the councillor's office. Stop spazing out and hurry up." I say shoving him on the shoulder.  
He screeches, holds his flask of 'meth coffee' tight to his chest and scuttles forward down the hall to the councillor's office. The councillor is alright I guess. He's called Mr Mackey, he can be quite annoying sometimes though when he's lecturing you for a good 20 minutes non-stop. When I get to the office Tweek was fidgeting in one of the overly plush and fluffy chairs by the door to Mr Mackey's room. I just stand across the room, leaning against the room staring scrutinising Tweek under my cold stare, making him shiver even more. He takes a small swig of coffee from his flask and looks towards the floor, the shakes lessening but he still has a constant shiver thing going on. Mr Mackey comes out of his office and calls Tweek in to talk I guess.

After about 10 minutes he comes out looking at the floor and when he does look up he sees me and hurriedly walks off. I grin maliciously then my face goes blank as Mr Makey calls me inside. I sit down cautiously and stare blankly at the array of inspirational posters lining the wall and the large –too big for this room- "Hang in There!" cat hanging from a tree poster. Which really just creeps me out. I bet that spaz is just freaked out by it and probably hang some spaz attack just looking at it screeching 'PRESSURE' or 'OMG it's gonna fall!!' or something. It's at that point I looked over at Mr. Mackey and realised he had started to talk.  
"-o I want you to be kind to Tweek from now on m'kay?" Mr Mackey says, leaning on his desk in that annoying way that councillors usually do (you know, the way their head is rested on their hands on top the desk).  
"What?" I say my lips pressed into a thin line, staring confusedly at Mr. Mackey as he types something on his computer.  
"You have to be nice to Tweek now. M'kay? I'm telling both of your parents now, you'll be in each others classes, m'kay, and you will have to visit Tweek under parental guidance at least twice a week. Maybe more if you have class projects." He continues to type in words and letters and other things into his large grey computer, "I'm telling the teachers too so they can keep an eye on you two."  
"WHAT?!" I screech standing up and looking wildly at him, I slam my fists down on his desk, "Why do I need to be nice to that fucking spas?! He's so irritating he's basically ASKING to be bullied!"

"Craig. Remember what we said about your... anger problems... You need to calm down. Think and breath, focus on something in the room and calm down." Mr. Mackey says calmly, holding up his hands in a shushing manner.  
"Shut up!! I don't WANT to be nice to that spastic shit head!" I scream, my hat falling off my head as I slam my palm onto the oak desk again. My fist growing red with pain and repeated slamming on an oak surface.  
"Craig. Calm down m'kay? Focus on something in the room..." I slow my breathing and reach up to comb my hair back from my face and slump into the seat still huffing with anger, Mr. Mackey still sits calmly in his desk chair looking at me with a shade of concern. I stare daggers at him, I frown and pat my head again. I look around and see it sitting sadly on the ground, reaching down to pick it up I see blood on the dark carpet. I look over to my aching fist and notice small droplets of blood dripping down the side from where my nails had dug into my palm. "Shit." I mutter and hold my fist up to inspect the damage, "Ugh..." Luckily the nails had only broken the surface.  
"Now Craig you are not given the choice, you have to be nice to Tweek until you learn to at least accept his existence and learn to not exert your pent up anger on the boy m'kay?"  
"O... Okay. I guess, don't expect it to go as smoothly as you think it will though. Can I leave now?"  
"Yes. Go straight to the nurse's office Craig, then to your next lesson.

The 'punishment' as it is seen in your eyes, is in full effect immediately, "M'kay,", Mr. Mackey nods and motions towards the door, "I can't wait for your next visit Craig."  
I hear slight sarcasm in his voice and turn and glare at Mr Mackey one last time before I hop off my chair and speed out of his office, leaving the poster ridden room behind as I jog towards the nurses office. She sees to my self inflicted 'wound' and puts a bandage around my hand, sending me off to my next lesson. I groan in annoyance at the impending torture.

* * *

 

When I arrive I find Tweek hanging around the door to the classroom. I roll my eyes and start to walk past him and into my class.

"Hey." He says walking into my way a little, he starts shaking more than usual. Possibly out of fear.  
"What do you want spaz?" I reply raising an eyebrow, pushing him out the way to go into class.  
"Argh! Did Mr. Mackey tell you that I'm" He twitches, "going to be in your classes now? Argh!"  
"Uh, yeah." I say stopping, "What you're in this class NOW? Isn't this your counselling time spaz?"  
"Argh! Yeah it was. Ugh. But now it's after school." He makes a few other weird noises and I nod cautiously.  
"Urm. Okay. Why do I need to know?"  
"Coz Mr. Mackey says you need to wait for me afterwards. Agh! To take me home. UGH!"  
"Wait. I need to take you home? What. The fuck." I mutter, rubbing my forehead in annoyance, "Well I don't want to. But apparently he has all the teachers and our parents in on this so I guess I have to."  
"Okay... ARGH! I'll see you, after school then Craig." He shouts as I barge past him to get to my seat. Even though we have to be in the same class, doesn't mean we have to sit next to each other.

Tweek sits on the front row, he fidgets uncontrollably until the teacher walks in then he freezes for a second. He then proceeds with his shaking. It's infuriatingly distracting and I couldn't concentrate at all during class until the teacher put the silent work on the board and all I had to do was look at a text book.  
I could hear laughing from the first few rows and I look up and see Tweek pulling at his hair and muttering something. I raise an eyebrow in humour then the teacher, that bitch, asks me to move to sit next Tweek to help him with the work.

I struggle to resist flipping her off but I oblige with as much resistance as I could. I slide into the seat next to Tweek with my book, looking at where he'd gotten to. I hear sniggering from behind us and I whip around, flip off everyone laughing and staring and turn back to my work.  
After sitting with Tweek for a solid 30 minutes, the bell rings and I sigh with relief. Then freeze up again, remembering that he's going to be in the rest of my classes today. I groan, pick up all my books and sluggishly trek towards my next class with Tweek following behind me at a safe distance.

After a few more lessons of me sitting with Tweek because the teachers think it's fucking funny to watch this theatrical play unfold, and then lunch, I give up and fall asleep in my last lesson of the day. I wake up when I feel someone pulling on my shirt, I look towards them groggily and scramble up straight when I realise it's Tweek.

"What spaz?" I say annoyed out of my mind.  
"C... Class is almost finished."  
I swirl around to look at the clock and see it's almost 3:30 and my face glows with something that could only be described as elation.  
I swerve back to look at my desk and start to pack away then the teachers grating voice cuts straight through my just woken from a good dream state.

"You and your assigned partners must come up with something to do with current events because our school board doesn't think I teach you anything about modern society. So you have until Thursday to complete a presentation and they are to be performed in front of the school's board. That'll be all. You can all leave now. Bye." He closes his own book and walks out of the class, the rest of the students following him out like rabid animals and they mold into the after school rush home.  
I groan and get up, Tweek stops me and I frown at him, "Remember you need to wait for me! Agh!"  
"Oh yeah." I scowl and shove a desk out of my way as I start to go towards the councillor's office again, hoping that Tweek was following behind me.

He catches up eventually and as he does, he walks straight into me and I shove him down onto the councillors waiting area floor.  
"Watch where you're going spaz. Jesus motherfucking Christ you're stupid." I walk over him and sit in one of the too fluffy chairs as he stands up, a hurt and panicked expression on his face.  
Mr. Mackey comes out of his office and beckons Tweek inside and Tweek screeched and hugged his coffee flask, scurrying past me as fast as he could.

I waited there for about ten minuets and got bored, so I decide to wonder around the school. I found a few of the cool teachers that actually liked me and I talked to them for a little while before I made a full circuit around a small block of the school, appearing back at the councillor's office.  
I spot someone sitting in one of the chairs and open the door. It's Tweek fidgeting like a vibrator in one of the overly fluffy chairs drinking his crack laced coffee. I roll my eyes and stand a good distance away from him, "Hey." I say staring at the wall beside him, trying not to acknowledge his petty existence.

He jumps, spilling some of the coffee onto the floor, I swear under my breath and look around. Nobody was around at all so I grab him by the arm and tug him up quickly; we rush out of the room so we don't get caught messing up the crème carpet of the office.  
Tweek protests and tries to shove me away once we'd cleared the office door.

"What are you doing?!" He twitches as I let go of his arm, I don't look back and just keep walking replying with a shrug. Tweek has to jog to keep up with my pace as we leave the school, his twitching is probably visible from the tallest sky scraper in the whole world he twitches that much.

It's so annoying.

  
Tweek catches up and I slow down a little, I try to calm my breathing down gradually so I can think properly. Tweek tries to speak but stays quiet on our way to Harbucks, the coffee shop that Mr. Tweak, Tweek's dad, gained management of a few years ago when we were still in 4th or 5th Grade.  
When we get to Harbucks there's a small crowd inside the shop, but not as many as the morning rush. I turn towards Tweek and scowl, "Well. This is near where you live right? Well see ya", I slump off and stuff my hands in my blue hoodie, heading back to my own home.

 Is this the beginning of something I can't control...?


End file.
